


Sweet Conversations

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting, incorrect barisi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: When our lawyers are texting...you never know how it can end...Inspired and used with the permission of https://twitter.com/incorrectbarisi
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 35
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael should think twice before sending Sonny some questions...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sonny knows how to reassure Rafi about his size...
> 
> Thank you to https://twitter.com/incorrectbarisi for letting me using it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About cinnamon roll...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to https://twitter.com/incorrectbarisi for letting me using their tweet


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning with our boys...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rafael is honest...


	7. Rafael's confession part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rafael has difficulty to confess and where Sonny is totally oblivious...


	8. Rafael's confession part 2




	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sunny is awkward and where Rafael takes advantage of the situation


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sonny and Raf are sharing the same point of view


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sonny is...Sonny : Adorable and goofy


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sonny is making it easy for Rafael to mock him

> 


End file.
